Волшебство действительности — Выпуск 8 — Быстрейшая из быстрейших
by Scorpy-l
Summary: Как быстро летают феи? Видия и Динь скоро побьют первый рекорд скорости, иначе жители Долины попрощаются с неприкосновенными запасами пыльцы. Научно-популярный рассказ для любознательных читателей.


**Я ЕЩЁ РЕДАКТИРУЮ ТЕКСТ. НАЙДЁТЕ ОШИБКИ — ПИШИТЕ.**

 **Волшебство действительности. Выпуск 8: «Быстрейшая из быстрейших»**

Серия познавательных рассказов по мотивам анимационного фильма «Феи»

ㅤ

ㅤ

— — —

 **Предыстория серии  
** В Древо пыльцы ударила молния. Феи сумели потушить пожар и спасли дерево от гибели, но теперь жителям Долины придётся ждать несколько лет, пока Древо выздоровеет, и источник пыльцы восстановится. Чтобы выжить, феи осваивают новое волшебство. Волшебство действительности.

ㅤ

— — —

ㅤ

Заезжий торговец лукаво улыбнулся, открыл сундучок и медленно извлёк из него колбу, сделанную из новогодней лампочки. Сквозь тёмно-зелёное стекло просвечивали искорки. Последние сомнения отпали — это волшебная пыльца.

— Что хочешь за колбу? — спросила Видия, стараясь изо всех сил сделать вид, что она спрашивает из любопытства. Но заморский купец по имени Арахнид торговал не одно столетие и повидал не одну Долину фей. Намётанный глаз сразу подметил, что фея ветра готова отдать за пыльцу очень и очень многое. Неопытный продавец сразу бы попросил первое, что пришло в голову, но бывалый воротила знал, как получить больше.

— Даже не знаю, о, красивейшая из умнейших, — развёл руками смуглый бородатый торговец. Сложив крылья, он продолжил заискивающим голосом: — Беда в том, что я покупаю пыльцу, а не продаю. И горе мне, ибо мой долгий и опасный поход увенчался провалом. Если бы я только знал, что у моих северных братьев и сестёр случилось такое несчастье, непременно загрузил бы свой караван пыльцой, а не поделками.

— И всё-таки? — фея быстрого полёта не сводила глаз с колбы. Такое чувство, что Арахнид нарочно не убирал её обратно.

— Ох, нелёгкий вопрос задаёшь мне, о, луна моего небосклона! Едва ли договоримся мы, ведь эта колба у меня на случай большой беды, — купец указал рукой на белокрылых крачек, пасущихся рядом, — случись что в дороге — лишь пыльца выручит твоего покорного слугу.

— Припасы, снаряжение, оборудование, украшения? Назови цену, — нетерпеливо попросила Видия.

— Трудно сказать, о быстрейшая из красивейших… — начал в своём духе Арахнид, но фея быстрого полёта перебила его:

— Я, между прочим, и правда самая быстрая фея в Долине, если не на всём свете. Давай-ка к делу!

— Прости меня, о, ярчайшая звезда моей души! Позволь загладить мне свою вину. Так случилось, что повелитель нашей Долины, султан Рашид, желает знать о самых незаурядных феях во всём мире.

— Да неужели? — хмыкнула Видия.

— Клянусь своим караваном! — сложил руки Арахнид, — наш повелитель каждый год издаёт новый выпуск книги, в которой перечислены самые выдающиеся феи со всего света. Самые быстрые, самые умные, самые смелые, самые красивые.

— А взглянуть можно? — полюбопытствовала быстрая летунья.

— Увы, о, прекраснейшая дюна моих песков, разве что у тебя есть сто крупинок пыльцы, — улыбнулся торговец.

— Говоришь, всё самое-самое собираешь, так?

— Истинно говоришь, о, внимательнейшая, — без запинки выговорил купец.

— Одолжи-ка немного пыльцы, я хоть сейчас вековой рекорд скорости поставлю!

— И сколько крупинок тебе понадобится, о, храбрейшая?

— Надо будет немного размяться — давно уже не летала. Думаю, тридцати хватит.

— Как скажешь, о, расчётливейшая! — Арахнид неуловимым движением выхватил листок и положил его на складной деревянный стол.

— Не так быстро! — подняла палец Видия, — сколько крупинок я получу, когда побью рекорд?

— Я торгую без обмана, о, правдивейшая из честнейших! — купец доверительно раскрыл руки, — шестьдесят крупинок пыльцы будут твоими, — улыбнулся южный гость, заполняя бумагу, — но не забудь, что если оплошаешь, вернёшь мне не тридцать, а уже пятьдесят.

— По рукам! — радостно откликнулась фея ветра, подписывая листок. С хитрой улыбкой Арахнид открыл колбу и высыпал ровно тридцать крупинок в травяной мешочек, украшенный своим товарным знаком на арабском языке.

ㅤ

Видия проворно схватила кулёк и потрясла им над крыльями. Ощутив, как притяжение ослабевает, она блаженно выдохнула и стрелой взмыла в воздух. Быстрая летунья пронеслась над лугом, где заморский гость разбил лагерь. Травинки затрепетали и безвольно склонились от воздушной волны. Распугивая сверчков и светлячков, Видия сделала ещё несколько кругов. У Арахнида заложило уши, когда она промчалась мимо. Сделав последний круг, фея ветра зависла рядом с торговцем, а потом резко приземлилась.

— Ну как? — осклабилась она, сияя гордостью.

— Восхитительно, о чудеснейшая из летающих! — елейным голосом произнёс купец, — но боюсь, что султану этого будет недостаточно, — закончил он.

— Что-что? — забеспокоилась быстрая фея, чувствуя, что её пытаются обмануть.

— Не пойми меня неправильно, о, жемчужина моего берега! Но без доказательств никто не поверит, что я встретил быстрейшую из фей.

— Какие ещё?.. Эй, мы так не договаривались! — начала было Видия, но Арахнид поднял ладонь, показывая, что хочет сказать что-то важное.

— Прости меня, о, правдивейшая на свете! Но если я не докажу султану, что истинно видел столь редкий дар, не видать мне похвалы, а только смеяться надо мной будут. И позволь напомнить, о, одарённейшая, что я через три дня отбываю в обратный путь, и если не придумаешь, как убедить повелителя Рашида, я пойду на поклон к достопочтеннейшей королеве Клэрион. Смиренно надеюсь, что она сумеет возместить мои убытки, — договорил он, обмахиваясь долговой распиской, на которой чернела подпись Видии.

— Это мы ещё посмотрим! — процедила фея ветра и хотела было ракетой взлететь в небо, но передумала. Разумеется, не потому, что ей было жалко Арахнида, которому бы пришлось собирать разбросанные пожитки по всему лугу, а потому, что пыльцу надо было приберечь. В мастерскую Долины она отправилась пешком.

ㅤ

Спустя полчаса быстрейшая из быстрейших уже была в закутке мастеров. Немало же удивилась Динь-динь, когда узнала обо всём, что произошло.

— Видия, ты с ума сошла! — подруга чуть не подавилась вишнёвым чаем.

— Да что не так-то? — хмыкнула фея ветра, — этот торговец нам даром пыльцу отдаёт, а ты недовольна. Всего-то надо доказать, что я самая быстрая.

— А если не придумаем, как доказать? Ты понимаешь, что тогда придётся отдать долг этому прохвосту из неприкосновенного запаса?

— Но ты ведь придумаешь, не так ли? — улыбнулась Видия. Динь вновь опешила, но потом усмехнулась и ответила:

— Ох, а куда я денусь — мы же друзья. Но только не думай, что я всё сделаю за тебя. Без твоей помощи не обойтись.

— Я ж не умею строить, — развела руками фея ветра.

— А строить и не надо, — возразила мастерица, — главное — придумать! Вот ведь задачку ты мне задала — я понятия не имею, как измерить, и, что важнее, запечатлеть твою предельную скорость.

— Как, кстати, вообще скорость измеряют? — поинтересовалась подруга.

— Воздушную или относительно земли? — уточнила мастерица.

— А что, разница есть? — хохотнула Видия. Умелица удивлённо взглянула на быструю фею, а потом включи́ла небольшой механический вентилятор, сделанный из заводной игрушки.

— Вот у нас летят две феи, — мастерица взяла в руки по два кусочка наструганной спички. Одну обдувал воздушный поток, а другую Динь держала в стороне. — Представь, что они пролетели одно и то же расстояние. Следишь?

— Допустим, — кивнула Видия.

— Расстояние одно, но воздушные скорости разные, потому что против ветра лететь труднее — мимо тебя проносится больше воздуха, и воздушная скорость выше.

— Слушай, а мы ведь не уточнили, о какой скорости речь, — спохватилась фея ветра.

— Ну вот, зря ты поспешила. Не надо было ничего подписывать.

— Будем выкручиваться! — хлопнула кулаком быстрая летунья, — давай представим, что измерять станем воздушную скорость. Я же летать собираюсь, а не бегать. Как, кстати, на самолётах её узнают?

— Вот! А говоришь, что ничем помочь не сможешь, — обрадовалась Динь, — умничка! Как же я забыла об этом!

— Ну, я такая! — расплылась в улыбке фея ветра, но быстро опомнилась и серьёзным видом переспросила: — И как, говоришь?

— Давай покажу, — мастерица встала из-за стола, а потом стала открывать ящики, выбрасывая из них гвозди, проволоку, шайбы, шестерёнки и прочие детали. Наконец, она достала небольшую трубку, загнутую под прямым углом. Она напоминала букву «Г».

— Это трубка пито́, — заявила Динь, — показывая деталь так, словно это была почётная награда, — ну, не совсем. Это просто деталь, но из неё можно сделать прибор, который измерит воздушную скорость. Суть проста: трубка закреплена на корпусе и смотрит вперёд. Самолёт летит, и встречный воздушный поток попадает внутрь, вот сюда. Чем выше скорость, тем больше воздуха влетает в трубку, второй конец которой подсоединён к измерителю. Он не просто считывает силу встречного потока, но и вычитает из него атмосферное давление (иначе измерения будут неправильными). Чтобы измерить атмосферное давление, позади трубки или сбоку делают дополнительные отверстия — туда попадает воздух, но встречный поток не дует. И в конце с помощью механизма, похожего на часовой с прикрученными мехами…

— Какими мехами? — не поняла Видия.

— Это такие… ну, шарики или поршни, которые раздуваются. Чем сильнее давит воздух, тем сильнее сжимается мех и вращает стрелку прибора. Чтобы откалибровать его…

— Динь, спасибо! — прервала её фея ветра, — эта штука нам поможет?

Подруга задумалась, а потом ответила:

— Поможет, если я сделаю трубку и измеритель небольшими. Надо ещё откалибровать…

— Да оставь ты в покое свою калибровку. Сколько эта махина будет весить и сколько займёт места?

— Рада бы оставить, но в калибровке всё дело. Будет тебе миниатюрная трубка пито, и я придумаю, как сконструировать небольшой измеритель. Вес аппарата получится небольшим — грамма три или четыре. И да, я закреплю конструкцию, чтобы она тебе не мешала. Но на то, чтобы настроить прибор так, чтобы он точно показывал скорость, уйдёт много времени. За три дня не успеем. Готовых механизмов, прости, нет.

— Это ты прости, — вздохнула Видия, — вечно я тороплюсь.

— Ну, ты же фея быстрого полёта! — улыбнулась мастерица.

— Некоторые не верят, — кисло откликнулась она, — давай думать дальше.

— Эх, с полётом трудно. С наземной скоростью было бы проще.

— Такой уж я уродилась — я тебе не мышь.

— Видия! Ты сегодня просто в ударе! — умелица хлопнула в ладоши.

— Поясни-ка?

— Идём со мной!

ㅤ

Подруги покинули мастерскую и спустя четверть часа вышли на опушку леса.

— Так что ты придумала? — не унималась Видия.

— А вот что! — ответила мастерица, указав рукой на грызунов, старательно крутивших беговые колёса.

— Шутишь? — оторопела фея ветра.

— Отнюдь! Вот это колесо нам подойдёт. Жаль только, что оно занято, — умелица взглянула на самое большое беговое колесо, в котором жирный хомяк лениво перебирал лапками. — Надо только чтобы нам кто-нибудь…

— Ребята, привет! На грызунчиков пришли полюбоваться? — фея животных выскочила из другого колеса, которое друзья не заметили.

— Привет, Фауна! — помахала мастерица, — можно одолжить колесо со спидометром?

— О чём речь! — радостно отозвалась озорница, — только Боба оттуда выгоню. Пускай пока переведёт дух, — но как только Фауна взглянула на циферблат небольшого устройства, установленного на колесе, сразу же погрозила пальцем пухлому хомячку, который, заметив, что фея животных отвлеклась, сам выпрыгнул прочь. — Ах ты, ленивый разбойник! Один километр в час! Не будешь бегать, как следует, разжиреешь ещё сильнее! Да какой ты грызун — ты пирожок на ножках!

— Слушай, а как они в дикой природе выживают? — поинтересовалась Видия, глядя на откормленного хомяка, который равнодушно почёсывал белое брюшко, — его не то, что коршун — черепаха слопает!

— Да ночные они, — махнула рукой Фауна, — вернее — сумеречные. На рассвете или на закате вылезают из норок, нахватают зёрнышек — и обратно. Я бы даже не стала тренировать их, но рабочих мышей не хватает. Вот пробую. Ладно, я его в чувства приведу. Вы-то что затеяли? — спросила Фауна с озорной улыбкой.

— Ну, так, хотим измерить, как быстро я летаю, — ответила Видия, стараясь не подавать вида, что дело срочное и важное. Очевидно, ей очень не хотелось, чтобы о сомнительной сделке ещё кто-нибудь узнал.

— Ух-ты! — глаза Фауны вспыхнули с новым задором.

— Поэтому нам и нужно колесо, — поддержала Динь.

— Ой-ой, Динька, погоди! — фея животных подняла руку и воодушевлённо запрыгала, — можно я расскажу Видии, как он работает? Пожалуйста, пожалуйста! Я всё запомнила и могу объяснить!

— Этого не хватало, — пробурчала фея ветра, — нам надо скорость измерить, а не тратить время попусту!

— А что, вы торопитесь? — удивилась Фауна.

— Ни в коем случае! — опомнилась Видия, — с чего ты взяла? Давай, рассказывай. Куда спешить-то? — разумеется, в эту минуту быстрейшая в Долине фея думала о хитром торговце, который через три дня отправится в путь. И, возможно, с неприкосновенными запасами пыльцы.

— Так, ну, слушайте! — фея животных блистала улыбкой, которой позавидовали бы голливудские актёры, — вал колеса с помощью тросика подключён к магниту, который вращается в катушке из алюминия. И чем быстрее магнит крутится, тем сильнее магнитное поле в катушке, а возникает оно... Сейчас, я вспомню… Да! Из-за _вихревых токов_. Так вот, катушка тоже начинает вращаться и тянет за собой стрелку. Ну, а чтобы стрелка потом вернулась назад, когда колесо замедлится или остановится, там ещё такая пружинка есть. Вот так. Ну? Всё правильно?

— Да, в целом так, — кивнула мастерица, — механизм, правда, чуть сложнее…

— Всё, я поняла. Давайте попробуем, — Видия запрыгнула в колесо и схватилась покрепче за бортики. Быстрая летунья расправила могучие крылья.

— Ого! — округлила глаза Фауна, — ребятушки, откуда вы пыльцу взяли? Её ж днём с огнём не сыщешь. Тёмная история, а?

Фея ветра обречённо вздохнула. Мало того, что неиссякаемый задор озорной подруги её утомлял, так теперь придётся рассказать, что к чему.

— Слушай, Фауна, давай я сначала попробую побить рекорд скорости, каким бы он ни был, а потом расскажу.

— Идёт! — весело отозвалась фея животных, — давай я скомандую. На старт! Внимание!.. Эй, начинать надо не сейчас!

ㅤ

Фея быстрого полёта заработала крыльями и закружилась в беговом колесе. Шаткая конструкция, не рассчитанная на высокую скорость, зажужжала, заскрипела и завертелась, как самолётный винт. Сидящий рядом хомячок не верил своим глазам! Он бы никогда так не разогнался, даже если бы за ним гналась стая коршунов. Колесо замедлилось и вскоре почти остановилось. На последнем витке Видия бессильно рухнула.

— Ой! — испуганно вскрикнула мастерица, когда увидела, что её подруга лежит без движения на ещё покачивающемся колесе. Фауна и Динь бросились на выручку горе-испытательнице. К счастью, всего нескольких пощёчин хватило, чтобы привести её в чувства.

— Ух, ничего страшного, — выдохнула фея животных, — Видия просто потеряла сознание.

— А? — ворочала языком фея ветра, пытаясь прогнать цветные мошки и гул в ушах.

— Видюша, всё обошлось. Это из-за перегрузки, — Динь ласково погладила подругу по растрёпанной макушке, — но, пожалуйста, не пугай нас так.

— А я знаю, а я знаю, — защебетала Фауна с прежней жизнерадостностью, — это центробежная сила её вдавила.

— Сила центростремительная, — уточнила мастерица, — физики называют центробежную силу фиктивной, то есть мнимой…

— Да ладно? — от этих слов фея ветра очнулась, — эта мнимая сила меня сейчас чуть в лепёшку не расплющила!

— А кто просил тебя спешить? — с укоризной спросила Динь, помогая подруге подняться, — я как раз хотела высчитать предельную скорость, которую мы сможем безопасно измерить на колесе. Кстати, — она повернулась к Фауне, — ты не запомнила, как быстро удалось разогнаться?

— А как же! Стрелка показала почти шестнадцать метров в секунду! — фея животных бодро помахала руками.

— Я даже толком разогнаться не успела, — проворчала Видия. Она едва держалась на ногах, но старательно делала вид, что с ней всё хорошо, — и тут на меня слон наступил.

— Ну, не слон, конечно. На тебя давил вес около килограмма. К счастью, совсем недолго и равномерно, потому что ты лежала на колесе.

— Ребята, ну расскажите, что вы затеяли! — сгорала от любопытства Фауна.

— Динь, продолжим завтра. Я — к себе, — хмуро сказала быстрая летунья и сделала несколько неуверенных шагов. Наверняка у неё кружится голова, и слабость ещё не прошла.

— Я провожу тебя, — решительно ответила умелица, — и не возражай! Мы по дороге расскажем Фауне об Арахниде, а заодно поговорим — может, придумаем что-нибудь ещё.

— Ура! Я иду! — радостно воскликнула фея животных. — Пушистики! — она обратилась к хомякам, — пока отдыхайте и не скучайте. Скоро вернусь!

Под радостный писк маленьких мохнатых грызунов Динь, Фауна и Видия направили путь к утёсу, где в гордом одиночестве притаился домик феи ветра.

ㅤ

На следующий день быстрая летунья первым делом помчалась в мастерскую. По дороге она с горечью заглянула в травяной мешочек — пыльцы оставалось всего на несколько минут полёта. Разумеется, если лететь неспешно, пыльца испаряется медленнее, но мы же знаем, о каком полёте речь.

— Улыбочку! — первое, что услышала Видия, когда зашла в мастерскую. Затем её ослепила вспышка. — Что тут творится? — поморщилась она.

— Видия! Тебя-то мы и ждём, — весело откликнулась Динь и другие феи-мастерицы.

— Недоработали ловушку, — пасмурно выдала гостья, — надо чтобы ослепляла совсем.

— Да это не ловушка, — подруга вышла ей навстречу, — взгляни — это вспышка фотоаппарата.

— Динь, сейчас не время для конкурса красоты, — фея ветра была явно не в лучшем расположении духа.

— Не стану врать, пока я тебя ждала, пару раз сфотографировалась с товарищами. Но фотокамеру я починила не просто так. Говоришь, — мастерица понизила голос, — Арахнид хочет увезти с собой доказательства? Он их получит. А фотоаппарат поможет нам измерить твою скорость и торговцу будет что показать.

— Проявить и распечатать успеешь? — мрачный настрой Видии сменился деловым.

— Печатать не надо. Это цифровая камера — кто-то из пиратов её забыл на пляже. Давай расскажу, как работает…

— Нет! В смысле, расскажешь, но потом, — фея ветра огляделась и полушёпотом добавила: — Время поджимает. Говори, чем помочь.

— Помоги мне погрузить фотоаппарат на повозку — неподалёку отсюда я уже подготовила испытательный полигон.

— Полигон? Звучит здо́рово! — усмехнулась Видия.

ㅤ

Сквозную десятиметровую пещеру (почти двести фейских шагов) вполне можно было так назвать. Размеченные дощечки с числами почётным караулом стояли через каждые десять сантиметров. Зеркала блестели на солнце и освещали пещеру изнутри. Друзьям пришлось немного потрудиться, чтобы закрепить фотоаппарат на штативе, но теперь всё было готово.

— Ну что, я полетела? — потёрла руки Видия.

— Опять спешишь? — Динь удержала её за руку, — давай сначала проверим. Пыльцы ведь мало. Если не сработает, что — побежим к Арахниду за новой порцией?

— Ты права, — безрадостно согласилась фея ветра.

— Я включу́ камеру, а ты потянешь вон за тот рычаг, — мастерица указала на жердь с красным набалдашником.

Умелица скомандовала, быстрая летунья нажала на рычаг — и мешок с песком, закреплённый на другом конце пещеры, полетел вниз. Балласт потянул за нитку — фанерная фигурка, напоминающая очертаниями фею, промчалась мимо камеры.

— Не очень-то похоже на меня, — хмыкнула Видия.

— Извини уж — феи-художницы заняты, а для наших целей этого хватит. Смотри-ка! — Динь нажала несколько кнопок — на экране промелькнула заснятая фигурка. — Теперь посмотрим по кадрам. Вот в этом она только-только поравнялась со столбиком. А в следующем — уже здесь, пролетела половину метра. Камера снимает двадцать пять кадров в секунду. То есть, между кадрами проходит четыре сотых секунды. Делим пять десятых метра на четыре сотых секунды и получаем скорость — почти тринадцать метров в секунду.

— Ясное дело! Запускай — я готова лететь! — сжала кулаки фея ветра.

— Подожди минутку! — осадила её умелица, — вчера ты разогнала́сь на колесе до шестнадцати метров в секунду…

— Не напоминай! — позеленела быстрая фея.

— Скажи, примерно во сколько раз быстрее ты бы смогла пролететь, если бы тебя не придавило к колесу?

— Ох… трудно сказать, но раза в три точно. Будь неладно это твоё центростремительное ускорение!

— Ого! Ты запомнила?

— Динь, чего мы ждём?

— Да ничего, — развела руками мастерица, — пошли, будем думать, как ещё можно измерить скорость.

— То есть? А зачем мы тогда этот фотоаппарат тащили? — опешила фея ветра.

— Он нам ещё пригодится — запечатлеем наш опыт, тогда Арахниду будет, что показать своему султану. А измерить с помощью камеры не выйдет, если ты летаешь со скоростью выше тридцати метров в секунду, тогда аппарат просто не успеет тебя снять. Ты пролетишь мимо столбиков так быстро, что станешь для камеры просто размытым пятном.

— Так давай выйдем наружу! Там больше места — я попаду в кадр целиком, — смекнула Видия. Подруга выразительно посмотрела на неё и, немного помолчав, спросила:

— Ты точно никогда не была мастерицей? Может, у тебя не один дар?

— Похвалишь меня позже, — довольно улыбнулась фея ветра, — ну что, идём?

— Мысль хорошая, но не выйдет — камера очень маленькая. Разрешение низкое. На большем расстоянии ты станешь не пятном, а крохотной неразличимой точкой. Как-нибудь я расскажу тебе о дифракционном пределе. А пока поверь на слово — мы впустую потратим и время, и пыльцу.

— Тебе я верю, — откликнулась Видия, — слушай, может, тогда пойдём перекусим? Я как проснулась — сразу побежала к тебе, даже позавтракать не успела.

— О, вот это зря! И ты хотела на пустой желудок летать что есть духу?

— Уже не хочу! — прервала её быстрая летунья, — лучше повтори, что там ты говорила про мой второй дар.

— Поглядим, может, и повторю, — с улыбкой ответила мастерица.

ㅤ

Сказано — сделано. Вскоре подруги сидели за столиком в тени ветвистого клёна.

— Добавки? — услужливо спросила Джелата, предлагая шпинатные рулеты с сырным соусом. Для неё не было ничего отраднее, чем глядеть на довольных фей, уплетающих за обе щёки её кулинарные творения. Видию не надо было упрашивать — она с явным удовольствием взяла ещё три штуки. — А тебе, Динь? — улыбнулась фея-кулинарка.

— Нет, я наелась, — ответила мастерица, продолжая чертить на листочке новую схему.

— Ну, с тобой всё ясно. Тогда вот тебе ещё салфеток — рисуй дальше, — Джелата хихикнула и поспешила обратно на кухню. Тем временем быстрая летунья управилась с очередным рулетом и прежде чем приступить к следующему, решила кое-что спросить:

— Динь, ты сказала, что камера не успеет меня заснять. Это ладно, но неужели ещё не придумали, как измерить скорость чего-то очень-очень быстрого?

— Придумали, — откликнулась умелица, не отрываясь от вычислений, — изобрели, например, доплеровский радар. Он испускает электромагнитные волны определённой частоты и ловит эхо, которое отражается от объекта. Если объект приближается к радару, эхо будет чуть большей частоты — волны сжимаются. Представь, что Лирия возьмёт какую-нибудь одну ноту, а ты быстро пролетишь мимо нашей певицы.

— Этого не хватало, — хохотнула Видия, отправляя в рот ещё один шпинатный рулетик.

— И всё же представь. Когда ты приближаешься к источнику звука, ты словно сжимаешь волны, и частота повышается. А если летишь прочь — наоборот. Это эффект Доплера. Только радары испускают не звук, а электромагнитные волны. Ну, и ты наверняка догадалась, что чем сильнее отличается эхо от изначального звука…

— Тем выше скорость, — закончила фея ветра, — так чего ж мы ждём! Давай запустим эту штуковину!

— Я-то не против, если бы у нас был такой радар, — с досадой ответила мастерица, — где ж на нашем острове взять столько радиодеталей?

— А фотокамеру разобрать? — предложила Видия, закусывая кусочек сливы из компота.

— Разберём камеру — нечем снимать будет. Даже если бы там было всё, что нужно, как быть с Арахнидом?

— Да помню-помню. Эх, жаль. Но должен же быть способ!

— Способы есть, — Динь скомкала и выбросила ещё одну исчерченную салфетку, — да не все нам подойдут.

— Например? — полюбопытствовала подруга.

— Да хотя бы баллистический маятник. Сейчас покажу, — мастерица взяла ложку из стакана с компотом, зачерпнула немного вязкой тянучки и привязала её к кончику травинки, что росла рядом. Затем Динь подняла крохотный камешек и пояснила: — Представь себе, что мы хотим измерить, как быстро я его брошу. — Так изобретательница и поступила — камешек просвистел над столом и прилип к ложке. — Гляди! Наш баллистический маятник качнулся.

— Это ты висящую ложку так назвала, — улыбнулась Видия, утирая губы.

— Зря смеёшься. Конечно, это только для примера, но ты видишь — чем выше качнётся маятник, тем выше была скорость камня. Это работает закон сохранения импульса. Часть энергии, конечно, теряется при ударе, так что опять нужна калибровка. И хотя инструмент этот очень полезный — он даже скорость пули поможет узнать — но ты же понимаешь, что…

— Понимаю. Мою скорость тоже можно измерить, но только один раз, — фея ветра бросила салфетку в корзину.

— Вот именно. Я думала даже вновь взять колесо со спидометром, прикрепить его к рельсам, ты бы полетела и потянула его за нитку.

— Динь, я похожа не скаковую мышь? — фея быстрого полёта скрестила руки на груди.

— Дело не в том, — не моргнув глазом ответила мастерица, — трюк очень опасный. Не говоря о том, что колесо будет тебя тормозить, — она вздохнула, — даже не знаю, что придумать.

— Меня и не спрашивай. Я знаю только, что скорость — это расстояние, которое делят на время. Слушай, а почему бы просто не засечь время, за которое я пролечу эту несчастную пещеру?

Изобретательница оторвалась от исчёрканных салфеток и широко раскрытыми глазами уставилась на подругу.

— Что? — быстрой летунье стало не по себе от такого взгляда.

— Видия, я не поверю, что ты никогда ничего не мастерила. Ты мыслишь технически!

— Это как? — не поняла летунья.

— Вот позор-то мне! — Динь легонько хлопнула себя по лбу, — как же я не подумала о самом простом способе!

— Просто скажи, когда и куда лететь, ладно? — подмигнула фея ветра — она слишком хорошо знала умелицу и по взгляду поняла, что ей пришла в голову стоящая мысль.

ㅤ

Весь день друзья провели в пещере, которая всё больше и больше напоминала настоящий испытательный полигон. Они пилили, сверлили, сваривали, привинчивали детали. Лишь к вечеру всё было готово.

ㅤ

Наконец, настал решающий день.

— Не верю глазам своим! — ахнул заезжий торговец, глядя на кольца, балки и тросы, натянутые в пещере, — о, хитрейшие из умнейших! Поясните вашему покорному слуге, что сейчас произойдёт?

Мастерица включи́ла камеру и дала знак подруге. Сверкнув улыбкой репортёра, она воскликнула:

— Фея Видия приветствует вас, дорогие любители рекордов! Через пару минут вы узнаете, насколько быстры некоторые необычайно одарённые летуньи в нашей Долине. Но сначала мы расскажем, как измерим мою феноменальную скорость. Передаю слово Динь, фее-мастерице, которая вместе со мной построила испытательный полигон, где и решится судьба рекорда. — Фея ветра отчеканила отрепетированную речь, поклонилась и выбежала из кадра.

— Добрый день, а, может быть, вечер! — улыбнулась умелица. Было видно, что она немного стесняется, — итак, сейчас Видия разгонится и пролетит через вот это кольцо, — она указала на обруч, обклеенный тонкой плёнкой жёлтого цвета. Быстрая летунья направила камеру вверх и показала часть обруча крупнее. Мастерица продолжила, когда камера вновь посмотрела на неё. — Как известно, любой летящий объект создаёт в воздухе вихри и даже ударные волны, если скорость очень высока. Видия пролетит через обруч, от ветра плёнка сработает как парус — сдвинется и натянет трос, который запустит механический секундомер.

— Восхитительно! — хлопнул в ладоши Арахнид, — и всё?

— Разумеется, нет, — мастерица указала рукой на второй выход из пещеры, — ровно через десять метров Видия пролетит через второе кольцо — парус сдвинется, натянет трос и разомкнёт контакт. Электромагнит, который удерживает пружину, отключи́тся — и секундомер остановится. Я хотела обойтись одной механикой, но нам нужна высокая точность. И потом, шланг оказался очень коротким — и мы не смогли сделать гидравлический привод длиной в десять метров.

— О, находчивейшие из сообразительнейших, я весь в предвкушении! — без труда выговорил заморский торговец.

— Нам останется только разделить расстояние на время. Что мы и сделаем, — закончила мастерица.

Тем временем фея быстрого полёта окропила крылья пыльцой. Нескольких взмахов хватило, чтобы оторваться от земли. Подняв вихрь из пыли и белых семянок одуванчиков, она стрелой влетела в пещеру. Динь и Арахнид успели схватиться за штатив камеры, иначе их бы унесло шквалом. Из-за порыва ветра не было слышно, как сработали механизмы, но стрелка секундомера определённо сдвинулась.

— Первый полёт, — сказала умелица, показав секундомер крупным планом, — запишем — двенадцать сотых секунды.

ㅤ

Купец зачарованно смотрел на всё, что происходит вокруг. По крайней мере, так показалось юной мастерице. Пока Динь готовила обручи и секундомер к повторному опыту, Арахнид незаметно достал блокнот и принялся делать пометки (разумеется, на арабском языке). Фея ветра пролетела сквозь пещеру второй раз, третий, четвёртый. Наконец, пыльца кончилась.

— Готово! — объявила умелица, — мы измерили скорость Видии четыре раза. Среднее значение — восемьдесят метров в секунду, наивысшее — на пять метров быстрее. В следующий раз мы усовершенствуем наши приборы и измерим точнее, но…

— Но и этого хватит для первого рекорда, — подбежала красная, как вишня, Видия, — ну что, убедился? — спросила она, взглянув на Арахнида.

— Прости меня, о, зарница моего неба, что усомнился в твоём даре, — поклонился торговец, вынимая из-за пазухи второй мешочек с пыльцой. Видия проворно схватила его, раскрыла и стала невозмутимо пересчитывать крупинки.

— Держите, дорогой гость, — улыбнулась мастерица, протягивая ему карту памяти из фотоаппарата.

— Премного благодарен, — раскланялся он и будто бы из любопытства спросил, — могу ли я узнать у вас, о, умнейшие феи северных земель, трудно ли вам было додуматься, и какой путь привёл вас к столь изящному изобретению?

ㅤ

Динь с Видией на радостях рассказали Арахниду о творческих поисках: о трубках пито, о скоростной съёмке, не забыли и про колесо (сейчас этот случай казался даже забавным). Друзьям было чем похвастаться и причём заслуженно. Хитро улыбаясь, торговец внимательно слушал. Наконец, он ещё раз поблагодарил подруг, одарив их новыми комплиментами, и раскланялся. Чужеземцу предстоял длинный путь обратно в земли, некогда принадлежавшие Шумерам и Вавилонянам.

ㅤ

ㅤ

Прошло два месяца. Тёплым летним вечером Динь с Видией сидели на крыше домика быстрой летуньи. Любовались закатом и доигрывали партию в шахматы.

— До сих пор не верится, — мастерица поставила ладью на клетку а5, — значит ли это, что у феи может быть не один дар?

— Пока пыльцы почти нет, мы все волей-неволей мастерить начали, — усмехнулась Видия, — но да, этот домик я построила сама. Немало книжек пришлось прочитать. Пока строила, спала в шалаше. Чуть не простудилась. Очень не хотела, чтобы хижина была как у всех.

— А, может, постеснялась обратиться за помощью? — подмигнула подруга.

— Ну, и это тоже. Только об этом необязательно всем рассказывать, хорошо?

— Ребята! Она пришла! — позвала снизу Фауна. Подруги изрядно удивились, когда увидели Боба, хомячка, который с усердием тянул упряжку.

— Что, правда? — изумились Видия и Динь. Спрыгнув с крыши домика на землю, они подбежали к Фауне. Так и есть — в кузове повозки блестела глянцевая обложка большой (по фейским меркам) книги.

— Давайте скорее посмотрим! — быстрая летунья первой сорвала ярлык и стала листать. Динь и Фауна пристроились рядом. Но как только друзья увидели страницу о самых быстрых, умных и дурашливых феях, они застыли с широко раскрытыми глазами. И было отчего изумиться! Текст под фотографиями Динь и её товарищей, корчащих друг другу рожи в мастерской, гласил: «Динь-динь, самая забавная и дурашливая фея в этом году. Фотографию предоставил торговец Арахнид». Фея ветра была готова лопнуть от возмущения, когда увидела самую быструю фею на следующей странице. Рядом с фотографией крылатой восточной красавицы чернели строчки: «Фея Инайя пролетела со скоростью 45 фарсахов в час. Измерил и задокументировал исследователь Арахнид».

— А один фарсах — это сколько? — обронила Фауна. Но на её слова никто не обратил внимания. Динь и Видия, как зачарованные, одновременно потянулись к книге. Они перевернули страницу и вновь застыли в изумлении.

— Коршун меня поцелуй… — выдала фея животных, глядя на страницу о самой умной фее этого года. На фотографии красовался бородатый Арахнид собственной персоной. Текст недвусмысленно гласил: «Арахнид нашёл способ, как измерить скорость самой быстрой феи. Смелый исследователь пробовал применить трубки пито, колесо со спидометром и баллистический маятник (редакция желает фее Надире скорейшего выздоровления после неудачного опыта). В конце концов, находчивый изобретатель сделал устройство из двух обручей, секундомера, электромагнита и прихотливой механики. Следующий шаг — опыт с доплеровским радаром. Пожелаем исследователю и купцу дальнейших успехов с наукой и торговлей».

— Ну, Арахнид! — гневно процедила побагровевшая Динь.

— Ничего, — сдвинула брови Видия, — мы ещё с ним встретимся!

ㅤ

В какой-то миг друзьям показалось, что фотография Арахнида лукаво подмигнула им, сказав на прощание: «Конечно, встретимся, о, прекраснейшие музы моей души!»

ㅤ

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Скорость — пожалуй, самая боевая физическая величина. И загадочная тоже. Едва ли вы поверите, что в это мгновение движетесь со скоростью 230 километров в секунду. А ведь это так — Солнечная система вращается вокруг центра галактики, и мы вместе с ней.

ㅤ

По сравнению с галактикой земные рекорды скорости кажутся довольно скромными. Мало кого удивишь поездом, который мчится со скоростью 600 километров в час и сверхзвуковым пассажирским самолётом. Не удивлюсь, что когда вы прочитаете этот рассказ, сверхзвуковой полёт станет чем-то обыденным («Конкорд» ещё скажет своё слово).

ㅤ

Есть ли в нашей вселенной рекорд скорости, который не побить никому? Он есть. Быстрее света, к сожалению, не сможет разогнаться никто и ничто — даже самая быстрая фея. Для этого нужна бесконечно большая энергия — а чтобы её достичь не хватит энергии всех звёзд нашей вселенной. Быть может, учёные будущего придумают, как преодолеть и этот, кажущийся недостижимым барьер. И тогда фантастика станет настоящим волшебством. Волшебством действительности.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —


End file.
